


Boredom

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: David is bored.





	1. Chapter 1

It's quiet. So fucking quiet. Too fucking quiet. If this shit keeps up, I'm gonna fucking lose my shit.  
  
No one has been called to a trial in over a day. I'd rather face an iri head slugger Huntress than stay plopped on me arse all day.  
  
I scanned the campfire, eyes going over each of my mates. Poor sods are just as bored as me.  
  
Quentin's so deep asleep that even Freddy wouldn't find him. I mean, the boy's drooling on himself. He needs the rest, though.  
  
Jeff and Jane are huddled close, talking softly. Whatever Jeff's saying, it's got Jane giggling like a school girl. Someone's getting laid today.  
  
Ace, Ash and Bill are playing poker with Ace's worn out cards. Even they look bored to tears. No jeers, laughs or even smiles. Hell, even Ash has run out of things to say.  
  
Meg and Nea are cuddled up, sleeping. Claudette and Jake, too. Kate was teaching Laurie and Min how to play guitar, which was better than silence, but they're done for now. Now, they're just chatting. Adam and Tapp are talking about where they're from. Most I've ever seen them talk.  
  
I looked over to Dwight. He's sitting by himself, sorting through our items for the 15th fucking time. I shrugged. Everyone else was doing something and no one is gonna wake up Quentin. Dwight it is.  
  
I stood, wiping the dirt off the back of my pants - like it mattered - and walked to where Dwight sat.  
  
"'Ello, love. Fancy a shag?"  
  
Dwight looked up at me, eyes wide and cheeks turning red. Kate, Min and Laurie turned to look at us. Think I stunned em. Fuck all if I care.  
  
"Um... W-what?"  
  
I grinned and leaned down, rubbing my beard along Dwights smooth cheek. I whispered, "I want to fuck you, darling."  
  
The little sound Dwight made was the definition of adorable. Kneeling, I ran one hand down his hip to his arse, giving it a good squeeze. He yelped.  
  
"Come wit' me." I said, voice low. I stood and walked deeper into the woods. Glancing back, I saw Dwight nervously looking around. Tapp was shaking his head, Adam chuckling. Min was grinning wildly, mimicking a blow job, much to Kate's mirth. Laurie was beet red, her face in her hands.  
  
I looked to Jeff and Jane. Jeff gave me a grin and Jane hollered said something to Dwight that made the boy shrink about a foot. I chuckled and kept walking. About a minute later, I reached the lake and began to strip. I looked back, seeing Dwight peeking from behind a tree and I grinned.  
  
"Getting a lil peep show in, love? Well, come on then. Let's get started." I pulled my shirt once my head, slowly and turned to look back at Dwight. He wasn't there.  
  
I jumped when I felt hands at my belt. Dwight's eyes were hungry, face flushed, lips parted and wet. He was breathing heavily. Cock hungry little thing.  
  
I was already hard. Just seeing him like this made me harder. He pulled me up and out of my pants and swallowed me, immediately sucking me like the tart I always knew he was.  
  
"Yes, lovey. Get me nice and wet. You're gonna need all the lube you can get."


	2. Bored, Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another boring, restless night at the campfire. How will one pass the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored at work again. :)

It's quiet again. I know what happens when it gets quiet. Either the Entity is planning something deviant (when is it not?) or HE comes over. He comes and sits down and taunts me, teases me, gets me all riled up and horny and fucks me into almost unconsciousness.  
  
Then, I have to do the walk of shame back to the campfire. Then, I have to endure everyone's smirks and jests and snide remarks. It's embarrassing... But God, David's cock BELONGS inside of me.  
  
I glanced up at the rugby player and he's staring at me. He's got THAT look in his eyes. My cock immediately twitched, interested, yearning. Sighing, I took off my glasses, lenses long since broken and gone. Don't ask, but after being sucked into this hellhole, my sight has become perfect. I literally don't need them.  
  
I mean, they're only frames anyway, but I guess you could say they're my security blanket. Anyway, I stood and stretched, telling Claudette, the closest person to me, that I was gonna go for a swim.  
  
She nodded, barely looking up at me from preparing medkits in various manners. She was just as bored as I was and Jake was sleeping almost as hard as Quentin.  
  
Everyone else was doing their usual. Meg and Nea were off on the other side of the woods, probably scissoring vigorously. Lucky for them.  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and chanced another look at David. He was eyeing me up and down, his erection starting to show under his sweats. Good. When his eyes reached mine, I smirked, turned and walked away. I MAY have put a little switch in my hips as well.  
  
I reached the lake and stripped, not bothering to look behind me when I heard David's heavy footfall.   
  
"Miss my lovin', babe?" He purred as he closed the distance between us. I walked away before he could touch me and waded into the water. It was perfect, as it always was. Just the right side of cool.  
  
I dove in, feeling the chill run along and through my body. I resurfaced and looked over at David. He was staring, stroking himself. His eyes were burning into me. My stomach tightened. What the hell am I doing? I'm not a flirty person. Hell, I'd never even had sex before, well, David... and he got me hooked. I could see a shimmer of precum on the tip of his cock and my mouth watered.  
  
God, I needed to feel him. I need that fat cock inside me.  
  
"You're gonna need to save every drop. I'm thirsty." I called to him. His grin could put the Trapper's mask to shame.  
  
"Then come get it, kitten. And be quick wit' it."  
  
I don't remember leaving the water. I blinked and I was in front of him, my knees in the grass, my mouth open and wet, tongue out like a whore, saliva coating it. I was so hard...  
  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous, lovey."  
  
*Don't talk. Just feed me.*  
  
"You want daddy to give you his cock?"  
  
*Slide that rod against my tongue, you cocky English fuck! Stop teasing me!*  
  
"Look at you. I swear you're shaking."  
  
I whimpered, shifting closer. I leaned forward, tired of waiting, determined, horny, desperate. He backed away. No... No! Fuck you, you smug bastard!  
  
"Beg for me, kitten."  
  
*Beg? Beg?! I'm on my fucking knees with my tongue out, ass naked and hard enough to drill for oil! What else can I do?*  
  
"I want to swallow your cock." I whimpered.  
  
*Wait, what?*  
  
"Please... Please, daddy... Gag me with it. Make me choke on it. Fuck my mouth and cum down my throat."  
  
David's face was priceless. His eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth agape. Yeah, I surprised myself, too, big guy.  
  
I grasped his hips and swallowed him whole, taking him by surprise. He gasped and grabbed a handful of my hair, slowly pulling off. I took a deep breath and relaxed my throat.  
  
*God, yes! Finally! Fucking abuse my-*  
  
My mind went blank, completely shut down when he started ramming into my throat. I couldn't breathe if I'd wanted to. My eyes rolled back and fuck me, I came HARD, gagging on his stiff cock.  
  
His grunting made everything hotter and his words burned fiery, lusty holes into my psyche. I knew I was going to be his personal whore and the thought made me want to cum again.  
"I'll bet you want my cum down your throat, don't you?" He teased, pulling my face flush against his body. I think I'm starting to black out.  
  
*Need.. Need air. Want cock more. Suffocate me. Need your cum...*  
  
Even my mind was hungry. My mouth was overflowing, saliva running steadily down my chest, my stomach, around the base of my cock, dripping off my balls... I want more!  
I ran my hands down my chest, pinched and pulled at my nipples, making them slick.  
  
"Fuck, you're so cute with your eyes full of tears, love. Gonna cum again for me? Gonna pass out?"  
  
I gagged again, wrapping a wet hand around my cock and pumping. I exploded into my hand, coating my stomach and chest. I felt David grow impossibly bigger for a second before I finally tasted it. That hot, thick, sticky cum I'd been fucking DREAMING of. He pushed deep into my throat and filled me. I had no choice but to drink up.  
  
I drank up every single drop before I passed out.  
  
~~  
  
"Fuck, so tight... I love your arse, darlin."  
  
I gasped as I came to, my body was shaking and hot. I felt him inside me, so fucking deep. He was on top of me, one knee hooked around his waist, the other on his shoulder. He was pounding into me like he hated me. My back was gonna have some serious scratches on it, but that's a problem for future me.  
  
Present me wanted every fucking inch of David's cock.  
  
"F-fuck me, daddy... Please..." My voice was hoarse from earlier, but that didn't stop it from spilling forth the dirtiest words I've never said.  
  
"Deeper..." He pushed in more.  
  
"Harder..." His thrusts felt like harsh spanks to my ass.  
  
"Oh God! Faster! Fuck my ass raw!" I threw my head back and just screamed as he fucked me. I didn't want to think, just feel the rough tug of his spit slicked cock pulling and pushing within me.  
  
"So good. So fucking tight, love. 'S good, in'nit? My thick cock splitting you in two? Fucking cum again, Dwight. Cum for me again." He hooked his arm under the knee around his waist and brought it up to his shoulder.  
  
Fuck, I was folded up like a lawn chair with him on top of me...  
  
"Can't... oh god... I can't cum anymore..."  
  
David chuckled. "Challenge accepted."  
  
~~  
  
"Dwight? Dwight! Wake up!"  
  
I groaned and opened my eyes. The girls, save for Meg and Nea, were kneeling above me. Min was the one who woke me, a huge grin on her face.  
  
Jane's grin was almost as big.  
  
"So, how was your 'swim'?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! Spill it! I want EVERY detail, down to the drop of sweat coming off David's chin!" Min grinned.  
  
I laughed. Anything to kill time, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> It was SOOOO slow at work that I typed this on my phone.


End file.
